Falling Hard, Flying High
by Marvelgeek101
Summary: MJ has known that Peter Parker was Spider-Man for along time, but when she starts falling for New York's crime fighting spider, she can't help but get closer to the boy behind the mask. She starts hanging out with Ned and Peter at school and eventually is invited as part of the group.
1. Chapter 1

MJ was in over her head now, she had never had a crush before and the feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away. She couldn't focus on school or art or even decathlon, her grades were still okay but they were dropping everyday. She wanted to do the work and keep up her grades but every time she looked up from her work she got distracted by the messy curly brown hair in front of her face. Peter Parker was the last person she ever expected to fall for, he was a geek, and goofy, and not to mention the fact that he is a SUPER HERO! But as hard as she tried her eyes would always wander back to him.

At lunch she had slowly begun to scoot closer to Peter and Ned but was careful not to get to close to soon, after about a week Ned looked at her while she was reading and cautiously asked " Hey, MJ wanna sit over here?" MJ was slightly shocked by Ned's sudden offer but she wouldn't let it show. "Fine, but only if I can have some of your gummy worms," she quipped with her best nonchalant shrug as she scooted closer to where the two guys were seated. They would often argue over fandoms or make plans for the night after Peter got done with the so called "Stark Internship". MJ knew this was code for Peter getting in the brightly colored onesie and jumping from building to building for a few hours. She would often make quick remarks during their conversations and they didn't seem to mind, in fact all three seemed quite content when she chimed in.

She was enjoying hanging out with Peter and Ned, even though she was still quiet, she liked having someone to talk to and make fun of. They were probably the only two people in their school who were more socially akward than her. She liked the feeling of fitting into a group and eventually she started getting invited to come over to Peter's to study or just hang out. When Peter first asked her if she wanted to come over to hang out she lost it, it was like she was entering a minefield with no map, in the dark, alone. After what seemed like an eternity of her freaking out she noticed that the guys were still waiting for an answer. "YES!" she replied a little louder and faster than she wanted to, but the guys didn't seem to notice.

After finishing a Biology quiz and finishing out her chapter of "Of Human Bondage" she headed out of the school to the bike racks, where she met up with Peter and Ned. She spotted Peter almost immediately after the bell, as he made his way over to her Flash jumped in front of him. He said something inaudible to Peter while glancing back at MJ then back at Peter. Peter just shrugged his shoulders and pushed past Flash with a blank stare on his face, but as he got closer a smile formed on his face and he leaned back on the bike rack next to MJ.

"Where is Ned?" she asked, not entirely comfortable being alone with him and being so close she could smell the clean laundry detergent on his clothes. "Oh, he said he forgot something in his locker he should be coming soon, Peter responded looking at MJ with his deep brown eyes, as soon as she saw him looking at her she opened her book with lightning speed and began pretending to read just so she could avoid eye contact. Eventually Ned came out and the trio began walking to Peter's house, it was only a few blocks from school and MJ usually walked a lot further so the walk felt short.

Once she was inside MJ felt surprisingly comfortable with everything, she had Ned and Peter and May to talk to and for the first time she had friends. Peter walked into the kitchen after a short hello to May and threw some snacks onto a paper plate and walked to his room, Ned followed without being told and MJ just wandered around scanning the living room before slowly walking into Peter's room. There was Star Wars stuff everywhere, MJ was pretty sure she was in a galaxy far far away. She attempted to stifle her amazement but holy crap it was like Star Wars and geek heaven had a baby and that was Peter Parker's bedroom.

While she had been taking in all of the decor in the room the guys had already sat down and started playing "super hero smash brothers" MJ laughed and sat down in between the guys so she could watch, she didn't play a lot of video games so she decided just to enjoy the sounds of the game and relax after a long day at school, "So this is your idea of studying?" she laughed, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. " We will study later, but for know we are just going to take a break okay mom?" Ned laughed at his joke and both Peter and MJ joined in.

The guys got back to playing their game and MJ watched for a bit, the decided to get a snack and read another chapter of her book. She grabbed the Pop-Tart off of the plate and began eating it slowly while reading her book, she can't remember falling asleep, she can't remember being carried to a bed, and she can't remember the blanket being put on top of her before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's (POV)

Him and Ned had just finished playing their fourth round of their game when MJ shifted to rest her head on his shoulder, he tensed as her breath crept along his neck giving him goosebumps. He didn't understand why she would do this, though he couldn't complain, until he looked over to see that she had fallen asleep. Ned looked over at his two friends with MJ making soft tired noises and Peter just looking down a her sleeping face, "Hey, dude maybe we should move her onto your bed." Ned suggested. This broke Peter out of his sort of trance, "Um, yea" he mumbled shifting to pick MJ up careful not to wake her up. Peter got up cradling MJ in his arms and put her down on his grey blankets, which were currently messily thrown over top of his mattress, he took one of the blankets from the top bunk of his bed and laid it on top of the sleeping girl.

Peter watched her as she shifted slightly to get comfortable then visibly relaxed into a deep sleep, he knew it would be creepy to just stare at her, but she just looked so peaceful. He had never seen MJ in such a relaxed and cozy state before and it was absolutely intriguing. He turned back when he heard Ned clear his throat, "When you are done staring at her while she sleeps like a stalker, we really need to get our calculous homework done." Ned quipped.

"Shut up Ned," Peter said making his way over to his desk to retrieve the papers. Ned and Peter sat doing their homework for a while, but he kept getting distracted by his thoughts. He had never really thought about what it would be like to have MJ in his house, up until the past few weeks she had been quiet and never failed to have her nose stuck in a book. MJ was a unique and complex girl, she never opened up to him about her home life and usually just put in a few comments here and there when him and Ned had a conversation. Peter barely knew anything about MJ and yet he could't stop thinking about her, she had made her way into Peter's heart without him even knowing it.

Ned went home after they finished their work and May had gone out to shop for food and bring home some sushi. Peter knew she wouldn't be home for a while since she never failed to get herself a date by accident and would end up coming home after 11 o'clock. MJ still hadn't woken up and Peter had no intention of waking her up anytime soon so he busied himself with homework for the next week and watched a few new Spider-Man videos on Youtube. It was only a matter of time before Peter got tired too, so he made a makeshift bed on the couch and tried to get to sleep. He tried everything to clear his mind, but he could't find sleep. So he decided to do the only thing that he knew would help.

Before Peter could blink twice he was in his Spider-Man suit doing rounds, he told himself it was a good deed, but he knew he was really doing it to get his mind off the girl in his bed. As he swung around the quiet city street, he knew he wasn't going to find much of anyone to save or any thief to stop. He stopped on an abandoned building to sit on. As he landed on the building he used his spidey-sences to check around and when he found nothing, he sat down on the edge of the roof and just watched the cars below him slowly make their way through the peaceful city.

Peter didn't remember dozing off to the soft buzz of the city, but when he heard a woman scream, he jumped into action. He jumped off the roof and reached out to shoot another web but nothing was coming out "sh*t!" Peter thought. He looked up from his web shooters and..."ouch,"

Peter hadn't seen the side of the building before it hit his right in the face, on the bright side he landed right on top of the purse thief that had earlier aroused him from his sleep, on the not so bright side, a bystander had caught the entire thing and posted it all over social media. "Great now everyone has a video of me slamming head-first into the side of the building, this is one of the many reasons I have a secret identity, if Flash found out I did this I would never hear the end of it," Peter thought refilling his web shooters so he could spare himself more humiliation. "I really have to work on these when I get home, I can't have another video like the #SpiderDudeFails video floating around the internet, and if I run out of web during a fight I would be screwed." He said getting up to go back home. After all of the excitement he was pretty sure he would be able to fall asleep.

When he got back to his apartment he snuck in through his bedroom window. He was careful to make sure that MJ was asleep, he did not want a repeat of Ned. He quickly grabbed a change of clothes and changed into a sweater and some sweatpants. When he was done changing, he made sure MJ was still asleep, then went out to the couch. He had planned on waking up MJ to go back to house, but it was to late now and he didn't want her out alone at this time of night, she was his friend. That's what he told himself anyway. He texted May to ask if it was okay and she agreed, ( of course with a few rules) May asked MJ's mom and she also agreed that MJ shouldn't be out this late anyway, though she was obviously not entirely comfortable with the fact that her daughter was staying at a boys house.

After setting the plans Peter set out some clothes for MJ to wear, they were a bit big, but Peter was pretty sure she wouldn't care. MJ was cool like that, she just rolled with the punches and always had a retort ready for anyone who tried to mess with her. He put the clothes on the edge of his bed, and grabbed some clothes for himself before leaving the room and closing the door. He put his own clothes on the counter in the kitchen and laid down on the couch, it took a while for him to get comfortable, but eventually his world went black, everything was quiet, and he could almost hear the quiet breathes of an unconscious MJ before his senses were shut down completely.


End file.
